


Puppy Pile

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Autumn 2011 drabbles [3]
Category: Mumford & Sons - Fandom, Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweedy werewolves in a puppy pile!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Pile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puchuupoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puchuupoet/gifts).



> Um, this is possibly the first M&S fic on AO3. If the fact that they're werewolves isn't a clue, this is pure fiction. (Also on [LJ](http://chomalfoyfics.livejournal.com/55483.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/45498.html).)

Marcus yawned and shucked his vest as the train chugged. When it had made full steam, he was a wolf, head resting on his paws.

The compartment door opened.

"So that's how it is?" Ben chuckled as Marcus wagged his tail sleepily. "Guys! Puppy pile!"

Before Ben could unlace his shoes, Winnie thundered in, shirtless. "Excellent!"

Ted slipped in and shut the door behind him. Winnie and Ben were furry and nestling Marcus, Winnie resting all his weight on Marcus's side, and Ted took turns scratching them behind the ears as he undressed.

Soon, they napped together, furry and content.


End file.
